


Fireflies

by EzzyAlpha



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Navel-Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir sneaks off at night to do some introspection and Christa follows.</p>
<p>[100 Themes Challenge: 13-Running Away]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

It would be erroneous to say that Ymir spends all her time walking behind Christa, because, for all the devotion and even love she has for the girl, sometimes she needs to think for herself. Some late nights, she sneaks out of the barracks and heads for the forest alone.

She doesn’t do much, certainly not anything that anyone who caught her there would object, but given her personality and reputation, she’s sure that people would think she would be up to much more unsavory things, so she walks quietly, stealthily, not wanting to attract any attention.

The forest is wide and quiet, and Ymir is sure no one could possibly find her by chance. They would have to follow her. Thus, when Christa appeared unexpectedly, Ymir made no pretenses of being surprised.

“I was wondering when you would follow me.”

Christa sat next to her.

“They’re beautiful.”

“Whatever you say.”

The fireflies floated around like embers, stark contrast with the night sky. The two sat in silence for a bit.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m doing here, alone, in the middle of the night? Without telling you, even.” Asked Ymir. She scoffed, lying down on the cool grass.

“I don’t suppose you will tell me.”

“You didn’t even try! Oh come on, I expect more from you.”

Christa sighed quietly, leaning back on her elbows, gaze still focused on the fireflies.

“Why do you come here every night, alone, without even telling me?”

“Not telling.”

Christa turned, pouting slightly, sighing again upon seeing Ymir’s smirk.

“I knew it. You always do this.”

“But you still fall for it.”

Christa lied down, grasping at the soft grass.

“I do it purely to humor you.”

Ymir rolled to her side, gazing upon Christa. She laid there in silence, the right words escaping her.

“You should be in bed.” She finally said, a slight waver to her usually confident tone “No use in wasting sleep time for me, you know? We have training early in the morning.”

“’We’ being the right word. You’re wasting your own hours.” Muttered Christa, not bothering to look back at the older girl “I was merely curious.”

“Oh, so you weren’t wrecked over in nervousness, wondering where I was, terrified over the prospect of me, endangering myself?”

Ymir overdramatically raised her arm to her forehead, turning her head way. She looked over at Christa again, the faux hurt on her face now replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a slight slant of the lips. Christa didn’t need to look at her for more than a second to understand that expression.

“You can relax, you know.” She muttered, voice barely audible even in the dead silence of the night “I was really just wondering where you were going every night.”

She paused.

“I know you can handle yourself.”

Ymir sat up again, pondering on the little flecks of light flying around.

“They’re called fireflies, you know?” she said, reaching up her hand slightly, before letting it drop on her lap.

“I was not aware.” Said Christa.

There was a long stretch of silence, the kind of comfortable silence you can only have with someone you know well.

“It’s a good place to think.” Said Ymir at last.

“Think about what?”

Ymir looked back at Christa, spread on the grass, a halo of blonde hair spread around her face. Sometimes, she understood why so many people called her a goddess, not that she would ever admit it, especially to Christa herself.

“Even I don’t know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Christa, eyebrows lowered and eyelids half closed.

“Don’t fall asleep on me!” said Ymir, looking away sharply. She scowled. “I won’t carry you back to the barracks if you do.”

She sighed. Of course she would, but Christa didn’t have to know that.

Christa sat up and hugged her knees, nodding weakly.

“I won’t.”

She leaned against Ymir, who simply let her, not bothering to even comment.

“What are you running from, Ymir?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ymir said, her face unchanged.

“You have secrets.”

“So do you. Don’t we all?”

Ymir scoffed, grasping at a few blades of grass and plucking them.

“Will you ever tell me?” whispered Christa. Ymir froze, unsure of how to proceed.

She took a deep breath.

“Yes. ” she hissed, before laughing quietly “You know, if we don’t die first.”

“Then, perhaps, I could tell you mine as well. One day.”

Christa smiled faintly and kneeled, leaning over to kiss Ymir’s cheek, before getting up and walking away.

“I’m going back.”

Ymir sat in silence, staring at the blades of grass between her fingers, before jolting up and running after Christa.

“Hold on, let me go with you. Lest you get lost, and I have to go search for your sorry ass.”

Ymir reached Christa, placing her hand on her arm, and sliding down until it was hovering in a loose grip on her wrist.

They walked back to the barracks quietly as all the words that needed to be said already were.

From that night forward, Ymir didn’t bother to hide her night time escapes from Christa. In fact, she would even invite her at times. After all, it wasn’t as if she was running from anything.

 

 


End file.
